Estimating range between devices is of particular interest to applications that require two or more devices to be in close proximity to communicate and perform transactions. There are several radio frequency (RF) technologies available that can be used to estimate range. These technologies include but are not limited Wi-Fi, Bluetooth Low Energy (BTLE) and Near Field Communication (NFC). Since these RF technologies were not designed for ranging service only, these RF technologies have parasitic effects (e.g., multipath interference) that limit the ability of these RF technologies to estimate range.